


A night to remember

by lmmvdheij



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2019 Formula 1 Season, Blow Jobs, Cute, Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Formula 1, Fun, Karaoke, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Racing, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmmvdheij/pseuds/lmmvdheij
Summary: So, heading out into town this evening wasn't my baddest decision, meeting that handsome man. But wait what happens next..





	A night to remember

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at making a fanfic, please excuse the writing mistakes. Hope you enjoy!

Wednesday’s night, your favourite night. The pro of having a gap year after finishing university was having fun any day you wanted, especially on Wednesdays. First, you started in a karaoke bar, in which you’re getting warmed up for the hours to come. Meeting a lot of new people and singing your favourite songs, it was always fun. Despite not having the best voice, you still enjoyed it to the very end. This night, you were wearing a gold midi skirt which accentuated your waist and a slogan t-shirt. You were not comfortable on heels, so you wore your favourite Nike’s.

Around 10.30pm, you arrived and immediately saw some friends already finished their drinks, indicating they have been there already for quite a time. I joined them and I ordered drinks for them, I like to drink Bacardi cola. After some catching up, I requested my first song, which was I see fire by Ed Sheeran. Around 10 minutes later, my name was called out and I walked to the stage. Always, I was a bit nervous to sing my first song, but when a few more drinks I gain confidence. Half way through the song, a group of guys entered the bar. I was focussed on the singing, so I didn’t really pay attention to them. When I was finished, I received a nice applause (and of course my friends over cheering which was so embarrassing). 

I walked back to my friends and started to check out the guys whose just entered. I am single for a while, making jokes to my friends that I can always become a cat lady. One of the guys was cute and had a familiar face, but I couldn’t place it who it was. I shrugged and put my attention on my own friends. After cheering and having fun I saw the guys heading over to the podium and started to sing Faith by George Michael. They were so bad at singing but it was very funny to watch. I applauded for them when they finished and gave the familiar guy a cheeky smile. They walked off the podium and we had a short eye contact moment and he said ‘hey’ when he walked passed. I passed a ‘hey’ back and had to blush.

He was so attractive! Short brown hair, lightly tanned skin and nice toned body. I finished my drink, to order a second one. He stood next to me, almost brushing my shoulder against his. I asked,’ would you like some Bacardi cola?’ ‘Yes, I would like some, but only one’. I said, ‘this one is on my then, for your good performance’. ‘Thanks babe’, he replied. ‘I am Lando, who are you?’ ‘Well, I am Lisa’, you said, ‘and now I recognize you, you are in formula 1 right?’ ‘Yes I am’, he said with a cheeky grin, ‘but now it is summer break so I can spend time with my friends’. ‘Nice! I have my gap year after finishing uni, finally having time to relax and have some night like this’, I said with a cheeky grin. He smiled back at me and mentioned he was going back to his mates. ‘But I will speak to you in a bit, they want to do more silly songs, but thanks for the drink’. ‘No problem’, I replied and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. His friends saw it and one whistled. I smiled and blushed at the same time. He went back to his friends and I finally took a sip of my drink. I felt my heart rushing after speaking with such a handsome man. 

You decided you wanted to sing another song and wrote the song down and gave it to the DJ. Meanwhile, Lando was deciding with his friends of what song to sing next. Your song came up after 5 minutes and you walked to the stage. When climbing up the stage, you saw Lando looking at you. The song Billionaire by Bruno Mars came on. You knew your secret skill was rapping, since remembering song lyrics was easy for you. It started of slowly, but when the rapping part came on, people were shocked and began cheering. Lando stood for a couple of seconds with his mouth a little bit open, but got a poke in his belly by one of his friends to close his mouth. After you was finished, people whistled and clapped.

Lando gave you a tap on the shoulder and said ‘well done, you impressed me with this one. Let’s hope I will do the same in a short bit’. One of his friends came up to me and introduced himself as Sean. ‘We are very impressed of you Lisa, you should be a lead singer of a band’. I laughed and said ‘not really, I just enjoy singing really much’. The three of you laughed and returned to the stage to see which song was next. The song of Lando, Sean and other friends was started and they rushed to the podium. The song they choose was Wannabe by the Spice Girls. I had a huge smile on my face as they tried to sing with a high voice. You could hear Lando’s silly laugh through the microphone. I watched as I sipped my drink. The song was over and they walked off the stage. You complimented the boys on their nice voices and ‘really should do something more about it’, very sarcastically. They all laughed. 

After watching a few performances from other people, Lando asked you to join him and Sean for iracing at his place. ‘Sure’, you said, and said goodbye to your friends. We walked over to the cab stand. He pulled over a cab and we got in, me in the middle between Lando and Sean. I was secretly brushing my hand against Lando’s leg, but he didn’t seem to notice. You three laughed about some stuff that happened in the pub. Around 15 minutes later, you arrived at Lando’s home. You stumbled half out of the cab, still feeling the alcohol running through your veins. Lando held his hands up to catch you and the boys laughed about your clumsiness. You looked to the house and saw his really nice apartment on the third floor. When Lando opened the front door of the building, he shouted, ‘who gets to the third floor last will be a loser’! You three ran like idiots towards the stairs and were fighting and struggling to get as quick as possible to the third floor. But unfortunately, you got to the third floor last. You were a bit out of breath and said, ‘well, I got other talents’. ‘Yeah sure’, said Lando, ‘like singing right’? ‘Yes, exactly’, I replied. Lando unlocked the door of this apartment and we got inside. The flat was nice and clean (which I am sure he didn’t do it all by himself). He showed me around and we eventually got to his gaming room, which had his iracing gear and lots of screens around it in.  
Sean wanted to set a lap first, which was okay for me. Lando and I crashed down on the couch, which was set behind the iracing gear. While Sean was doing a warming up round, Lando got up and got some drinks and snacks. Lando sat down next to me and I leaned in a bit. He brought his arm around my shoulder and began lightly massaging my scalp. 

The lap time Sean set was really quick and it was my turn to try to set a lap time. I slid down the seat, which was in a weird lying position with feet set on the pedals. ‘So’, Lando started, ‘left is brake, right is throttle, left fingers is gear down and right is gear up’. ‘Okay’, I said, ‘I will try but do not laughed at me when I crash or set a slow lap time’. I started my warming up lap and getting to know the track and racing. The second lap, I tried so hard to have a quick time. I had a time of 15 thousands of a second quicker than Sean! I was so happy to not have lost this game, despite the earlier bet of getting up the stairs as quick as possible. I got up while I saw Lando cheering and having a big smile of his face while Sean couldn’t believe his eyes. Lando poked his friend and helped me up out of the racing seat. He accidently brushed his hand around the very very low of my back, or was it an accident? Lando slid quickly in his seat and I sat down on the couch. I grabbed a glass of water and took a sip. Sean had his head resting on the side of the couch, clearly exhausted from a night out. I watched Lando set his quick round, which was more than a second faster than me. I was impressed by his performance, still racing so good with having drinks this night. I looked over to Sean, which was snoring a little bit on the other side of the couch. Lando got out of the seat and poked Sean which woke him up.  
‘Sean, mate, go home and get some sleep’, Lando said. Sean responded with a sleepy voice and rubbing his eyes, ‘yes I should, have fun you two with racing of something’. He winked at Lando and got up and left the apartment. ‘So, what should we do’, he asked, in which I replied, ‘celebrate your win’? while wrapping my arms around his neck. We looked at each other deep in the eyes. In a moment, we were kissing and exploring each other’s mouths. I released my arms from around his neck and travelled my hands down his shirt. I put my hands under his shirt, feeling his toned tummy and slid my hands around his back. I then tried to lift the shirt over his head and we broke apart to get him out of his shirt. He immediately tugged at my shirt, which was off as quick as I could. ‘Let’s move to the bedroom’, I said, and he guided me to his bedroom.

I checked out his nice butt in his black skinny jeans. He entered the bedroom and lay down on his bed. I zipped my skirt and let it fall to the ground. You crawled on top of him and started kissing him again, on his soft lips while going through his thick brown hair. He unclasped your bra with a swift move and I threw it off.

I started shifting lower, giving kisses in his neck, chest, stomach and eventually the edge of his boxers. I smiled and pulled it off, revealing his erection. I slipped of his boxers completely and began to kiss the tip, which was already glistering in precum. I took in in my mouth, resulting in a moan escaping from Lando’s lips. He took my hair in his hand and curled it up. He moaned more and buckled his hips up. I gagged a little bit of his big size in my mouth. He pulled my up and flipped my over on my back. He pulled down my panties and saw already how wet I was. He kissed the inside of my thigh and then on my pussy. I threw my head back and moaned. It was so good and I felt the know growing down below. I pulled him up, his lips all wet from my pussy and I kissed him. He slowly started to penetrate me, moaning both. He started with a low speed, getting to adjust it al. I heard him already starting to pant, as well as my breathing going up. He felt so nice inside of me and not shortly after, his thrusts became sloppier and I felt that knot building up in my stomach again. ‘Oh Lando’, I moaned and he replied with ‘I can’t hold this any longer’. I kissed his neck and this threw us both over the edge. 

When we both caught our breath, he pulled out and flopped over next to me. I kissed him passionate on the lips and said, ‘I never knew this would be the end of tonight’. He smirked at me and grabbed my hand and lead me to the shower to clean up. We cuddled under the warm beam of water falling down on us. He turned the shower off and grabbed two towels, giving one to me. I dried myself and jumped back into the bed. Lando joined my quickly afterwards and we cuddled under the blanket. ‘I really like you Lisa’. ‘I really like you too Lando’. ‘Goodnight’. ‘Goodnight’.


End file.
